Mind Reader
by Lindsey D. Perez
Summary: Castiel overhears your dirty thoughts and asks you to show him what you were thinking about. Castiel x reader. Oneshot. Warning: mature content (smut, smut smut!)


It had been a tiring week of hunting for everyone in the bunker. Chasing ghouls and vamps through the woods made you physically and mentally bushed. It was difficult to stay alert when going on so little sleep so this weekend you managed to get the boys to agree to having what you called a 'family movie night.'

You were unreasonably excited as you rearranged some chairs and a couch to face the little T.V. Dean had come across in the corner. You put out a hunter-sized bowl of popcorn that had taken 4 bags to fill as well as some frosty beers you pulled from the fridge. You looked up towards the staircase to the bedrooms, wondering when they would come down.

"Sam! Dean!" You hollered, your voice bouncing sharply off the walls. "Movie time, guys! C'mon!"

When no response came immediately you flopped down on the couch with a sigh, tossing a piece of popcorn into your mouth and sulking. If they weren't down here in two minutes, you were going up there and that wasn't something anyone wanted. You would have family movie night tonight if it killed you! You listened to a clock tick softly from somewhere and let your thoughts drift.

You hadn't seen Castiel today yet. You wondered where he could be at the moment. A quiet sigh left your mouth as you thought of him.

Castiel. Angel of the Lord. It was almost laughable to even entertain the idea of getting together with someone like him. Firstly, he was out of your league in every sense of the phrase. Not only was he stronger, smarter and in general better but he was good; despite all the things he'd endured, he still somehow managed to radiate kindness and naivete. He was a beautiful contradiction.

You settled in against the couch cushions a bit more, your pulse quickening at the thought of the handsome creature. Those electrifying blue eyes made you squirm at the slightest glance. The way he moved and the confidence in his stride made your knees turn to jelly. He had a tendency to give you his full attention when you spoke, turning his entire body to face you and making you feel like there was an invisible spotlight over your head. He was always incredibly attentive. His voice especially got you going. No matter what he said, it was sex to your ears.

You closed your eyes for a moment, feeling a little flushed at your train of thought but it couldn't be stopped now. His neck. God, that neck you'd do anything to kiss. Even to leave a hickey and let everyone know that he was yours… you grinned at the thought.

His 5 o'clock shadow was to die for. You could easily imagine what it would be like to have him lean in and nuzzle your cheek, feeling the scratch of the little hairs. Oh, it might leave a mark but you shivered to think of feeling it the day after and remembering… You imagined him nuzzling all over you, holding you still by the hips as he peppered kisses all over the skin of your neck and shoulders.

Unconsciously, you tipped your head to one side and breathed deeply for a moment. Maybe he'd kiss lower, trailing between your breasts and down your stomach… Maybe he'd squeeze your hips and breath sweet nothings into your skin. Maybe he would worship your body with his mouth everywhere, muttering your name like a prayer before going down on you. Your knees parted as you perceived watching the top of his head bob up and down between your thighs, noisily enjoying the nectar from your body. A shudder went up your spine and you opened your eyes.

You sat up and rubbed your face, a frustrated sound coming from your throat. What was the point of fantasizing? It wasn't going to help you sleep, that was for certain. You looked over at the clock on the wall. Had two minutes passed already? You wanted to get the movie started before it was too late.

You rolled to your feet with a groan, stretching slightly and getting ready to climb the stairs and kick some doors in when you heard someone clear their throat behind you. You turned around and were pleasantly surprised to find Castiel standing a few feet away, a tin of cookies under his arm.

"Cas!" You smiled warmly and approached him. You hadn't heard his wings when he showed up. You wondered for a moment how long he had been standing there but shrugged it off. You were just happy to see him, your chest swelling with joy at the sight of the face you adored.

You stepped close and gave him a big hug. For a delicious moment, your bodies melded together in a lovely way that made your groin tingle. "It's so good to see you! Where have you been?" You pulled back and looked up at him, quickly tamping down the desire in your stomach. You'd have to handle that later.

"I, uh…" He hefted the plastic tin of goodies in his hand, "Had something to take care of but then I remembered tonight was family movie night, so I brought some cookies for you— and Sam and Dean."

"That is so sweet," you took the plastic container from him with a big smile on your face. "Thank you."

You looked up at him and he starred back, seeming a little flushed and awkward, starring at you like he was trying to read your mind but that was nothing new. He was usually like that after you hugged him. You'd been trying to get him used to getting hugs from you because after all, it was better than nothing.

"I'll go put these next to the popcorn," you said and walked over to the coffee table.

You could sense he was watching you closely, so you bent at the waist and gently put the cookies down, hoping he might like to see you bent over. You chuckled at the idea. Castiel didn't have a perverted bone in his body.

You straightened up and looked over at him. That's when you noticed he seemed to be struggling to say something, regarding you with a hesitancy that reminded you of a teenager asking a girl to dance. You tilted your head, an unspoken question on your face. He shifted his weight and licked his lips.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

You furrowed your brow, not really understanding what he meant.

"What? When? What are you talking about?"

He met your gaze and your heart leapt in confusion, your throat tightening and blood rushing to your cheeks. There was something in his eyes that caused a fluttery nervousness take place in your stomach.

"I saw you on the couch. You looked very relaxed, almost like you were meditating." He explained. You gulped, thinking maybe you had moaned or sighed aloud. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about."

You struggled to keep your cool and respond.

"Uh, I don't know." You lied, shrugging. "I don't remember. I was just resting…"

Castiel lifted a brow in an accusing manor and your face flushed with shame.

"Why are you lying?" He asked cooly, making a shiver go down your back. You crumbled, his blue eyes breaking down any reserve you had left.

"I was thinking about you." You confessed. Panic seized your chest, your head screaming 'why did you say that?!' You swallowed hard, your mouth suddenly dry and your heart beating so loud it was pounding in your ears. You tried to think of something to say, something to cover it up but your dirty laundry was on display and there was nothing you could do to hide it. 'From the overflow of the heart, the mouth speaks.' You just starred at him, petrified and scared of how he was going to respond.

Castiel lowered his brows slightly and took a few steps towards you, eliminating space between the two of you in a few purposeful strides. He was standing toe to toe with you, trapping you against the couch. Your knees were so weak, you couldn't move if you wanted to. You weren't sure but you thought he looked… disappointed? It was hard to read him at the moment. Either way, you knew he was going to reprimand you or possibly suggest you pray against sinful thoughts…

"What exactly were you thinking about me?" He asked, his voice feather soft. You took a shaky breath, surprised at the gentle curiosity in his tone instead of the harsh condemnation you had been expecting.

"It's…" you licked your lips and dropped your gaze to stare at his trademark blue tie hanging from his neck. "…embarrassing."

"I'm not here to judge you, (y/n)," Castiel reassured you, placing his hands over your upper arms. You were terrified to tell him everything. What if things got weird between you? What if this would ruin the sweetest friendship you'd ever had? You shook your head slightly.

"Hm," Cas tilted his head slightly and you looked up at him hopefully. Was he going to let you go and forget this ever happened? "Could you show me?"

"Sh-Show you?" You squeaked.

He nodded, a smile spreading on his face as he rubbed your arms up and down soothingly.

"Yes. I'll close my eyes if you want." He shut his eyes, patiently waiting for you to demonstrate what you'd been imagining. You deliberated shortly, thinking to yourself 'how often is your crush going to ask you to do what you want to him while he closes his eyes?' You couldn't let the opportunity pass…

You reached out with trembling fingers and pressed your palms against the flat planes of his chest. Really, you'd only had a few thoughts of what you would do to him. It was more about what you wished he'd do to you but he didn't know that. Your heart was thundering in your ears as you leaned in toward his cheek and pressed a chaste kiss there.

His eyes were still closed and that made you bolder, pressing a second kiss lower toward his jaw. His prickly cheek felt delicious against your lips. As you trailed down his jaw to his neck, he tilted his head to one side, wordlessly inviting you to continue. Your heart skipped with excitement. He wanted you to kiss his neck.

You continued with growing confidence, kissing all around his neck and maybe taking a little nip at his skin and kissing his Adam's apple gently. Castiel's hands dropped to your waist and pulled you closer so your bodies were mashed close together. To say this was turning you on was a vast understatement.

You were sure this was a dream and that you'd wake up on the couch any second. You latched onto his neck and sucked hard, drawing a surprised gasp from your flustered angel.

If this was a dream, then you wanted to leave a lasting mark on him. You pulled back to examine the hickey and saw it was a ripe pinkish shade that was sure to last a few days. You pressed on more kiss near his ear, thrilled to feel his chest rise fast against yours with his labored breathing.

"That's…That's it," you murmured and pulled back slightly to look at him. You didn't want to stop but you also didn't want to push him. "That's what I imagined doing to you."

His eyes were still closed, his lips parted as he drew in short breaths. His cheeks were flushed. You could see his eyes moving back and forth beneath his lids, seeming to be processing what had just happened. You felt nerves starting to creep up on you again in the moments of silence. To keep yourself from passing out, you admired the way his dark lashes cast tiny shadows on his skin. When he opened his eyes, you watched with interest as his pupils dilated.

"You left out the best part…" he whispered and dug his fingers into your hips.

You were about to ask what he meant but he leaned in and kissed you right on the mouth. Your mind fuzzed over and all you could think about was him; how he smelled, how he felt, how he tasted… You wrapped your arms around his torso, vaguely aware that he started kissing your neck just how you had done to his. Your eyes rolled shut and you let a quiet moan leave your mouth at his blissful kisses.

Castiel must have liked that sound because he began biting at your neck and he whispered softly in a foreign language. You had no idea what he was saying but it sounded soft and beautiful and it made your heart stutter.

"Elasa moz en moanu," he muttered near your shoulder. His thumbs pressed against your hip bones firmly, sending a hot thrill right to your core. "Elasa bolape ozien…"

"Castiel," you gasped as you felt his bare hands slip beneath your shirt and come to rest against your ribcage. "Oh… please…" You weren't sure why you were pleading but you felt like if he ever stopped touching you or kissing you, you would perish.

He fumbled with your shirt, clumsily pawing at your clothing with the eagerness of an animal wanting a treat. He drew back and looked up at you, desperation clear in his eyes.

"Can we you take your clothes off?"

You let out a breathless laugh at his charming bluntness. You were quick to see to his request, glancing towards the stairs. No sign of Sam or Dean. You felt fairly sure they wouldn't be coming down anytime soon, so you yanked your shirt off and tossed it on the arm of the couch.

"Better?" You asked.

He nodded, his crystal eyes sweeping down over your skin with interest. He pressed his hands against your lower back as he leaned down, his nose pressing into the valley of your breasts. He nuzzled his scratchy face between them and you giggled at the ticking feeling. He looked up at you, a smile on his face.

"I like to hear you laugh," he said, laying a kiss on the soft skin of your breast. Goosebumps rose on your arms, every nerve ending tense and tuned in to the angel's every breath. "Bellus salvas…"

You let out another tiny laugh, watching as he explored the sensitive slopes with his mouth.

"What are you saying?" you ask, reaching down and pushing his hair back with your hand. His dark hair is feather soft and you bury your fingers in it with relish, raking your fingernails slightly against his scalp. You earn an unexpected groan from Castiel and he looks up at you with his heated gaze. "It's Enochian, right?" He nods slightly, an impressed smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before he returns to ravishing you.

"So far," he panted, making his way steadily lower. "I've said you delight my eyes. You are mine and you're a beautiful song, especially when you laugh."

Your face heats up all over again at his sweet words. You thought he might call you pretty and sweet but his words were pure poetry sung from sweet, romantic tongue; a tongue that was currently dipping into your belly button. He was down on his haunches in front of you and you had a firm grip on his hair, your head rolled back in ecstasy.

"Oh, Cas," you gasped as his fingers began to fumble with the button and zipper of your shorts.

This was really happening. You felt your core clench in anticipation and you looked down to watch him. He was deeply concentrated, licking his lips eagerly. You suddenly knew your knees wouldn't hold you any longer.

"I need to sit," you mumbled and eased down onto the couch.

He grabbed onto your legs, rubbing up and down your calves and starring into your eyes as he lowered his head to lay a gentle kiss against the inside of your knee. He was gazing up at you with utter adoration, making you relax and part your knees for him. His expression flickered to one of wonder and he gripped your ankles and leaned in between your legs. Your instinct was to clap your thighs shut but you didn't move.

"I can smell you, (y/n)," he rumbled.

A shock bolted down your spine to hear him talk like that. And here you thought he was all innocence and sweetness. You realized that this was all happening just like in your daydream; down to the sweet talking and position of his hands. Maybe that's how he knew how to do everything just right.

He must have read your mind somehow. It had never occurred to you before— could angels really do that? Then again, you had been growing wetter with every kiss he gave. Maybe he had a better nose.

You were still thinking about his heightened angel abilities when he began kissing up your thighs and you blanked out for a moment, rushing up to cloud 9 so quickly you were breathless. You weren't sure how it happened but he had you free of your shorts and you were left in just your underwear.

You squirmed against his lips as they kissed everywhere but where you wanted them the most. You were getting frustrated and you were ready to command he pay more attention to the apex of your legs when he moved in and pressed his open mouth against your wet slit through your underwear.

He nudged your clit with his nose as his wet tongue rubbed against your center, creating an even bigger wet spot between your legs. You furrowed your brow and bit your lip, trying hard to be patient with him but it was getting difficult. You whined and pressed your hips down against his face.

"Cas, come on!" you whimpered.

He glanced up at you and your throat tightened at the unhindered lusty smile on his face. He knew exactly what you wanted and how you wanted it.

He wrapped his arms beneath your thighs and pulled you down more so your lower half was hanging off the couch, your legs supported on his broad shoulders. He guided your thighs farther apart, giving him more room to move closer. He moved your panties to one side, not bothering to take them off. He reached around and spread your lips apart with his fingers. You shuddered against the cool air.

You groaned and shifted your pelvis a bit, willing him to get on with it. You were so ready, you were throbbing. Without another word, he dove in to enjoy your sweet snatch.

You arched your back, your mouth falling open in a silent cry of delight as he began to plunge his tongue between your moist petals. The tip of his nose was nudging against your clit in just the right way. You shuddered and bucked instinctively, making him grunt and tighten his hold on you.

He was relentless, moving his hot mouth from your core to the hood of your clitoris. His tongue dancing in circles, pressed down hard and lapped up hungrily at your juices. His lips sucked and kissed and kneaded perfectly. You could feel the muscles in your stomach coiling tighter and tighter as he continued to eat you with noisy enjoyment. He slurped and sucked and smacked his lips loudly, which normally would have been pointed out as rude but at the moment it was anything but.

You reached down and fisted his hair a bit roughly, forcing him harder against your pussy. He obeyed, eager to please.

"Castiel, oh…ohhh, I'm close!" you hiss, seeing white as his tongue swipes over your overstimulated bud. "Yes, ahhh…fuck!"

Your eyes begin to water involuntarily as his lips make your clit sing. He's so good, you choke on a sob, so close to the edge you can taste it. Your vision blurs around the edges and black spots dance in your eyes. You hear your voice gasping his name but it sounds far away and muffled. For a moment, you swear you can see dark wings spread out behind his back, trembling and flexing; then he slides one finger deep inside your dripping snatch and curls it in just the right way that it brushes against that special spot and then you're cumming, hard and fast and wet.

You clamp down around his finger hard, a pulsating, gasping, sweaty, moaning mess. He doesn't let your orgasm stop, he keeps fingering you and taking long licks at your clit, dragging out your pleasure for longer than you thought possible. When he finally withdraws his glistening digit, you slump against the cushions and squeeze your eyes shut, your chest heaving as you struggle to breath and recover.

Castiel shrugs off his coat and lays it over your exposed body, leaning in close to your face and placing a tentative kiss to your lips. Your eyes flutter open and Castiel is looking at you with gentle concern, his cheeks glistening with your juices. It's the most beautiful sight you've ever seen and it makes you feel so naughty in the best possible way. A smile crawls lazily onto your mouth and you reach out for him. He complies, quickly coming in to kiss your lips. You can taste yourself on his mouth. He pulls away, a hopeful expression on his face. You cup his cheek and give him another kiss before nuzzling his cheek lovingly.

"That was so good, baby," you purr.

"Better than you imagined?" He inquired.

You blink at him and laugh. He grins sheepishly, his cheeks flushing a bit. You give him on more kiss, still chuckling to yourself.

"Way better."


End file.
